newgirlfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Tim Knauer
'Tim Knauer '(*9. November 1981 in Hamburg) ist ein deutscher Schauspieler und Synchronsprecher. Film- und Fernsehproduktion rstmals im deutschen Fernsehen war Knauer im Jahr 2000 zu sehen, so hatte er beispielsweise Episodenauftritte in den TV-Serien Alphateam - Die Lebensretter im TV oder Die Rettungsflieger. Einen festen Part erhielt er ab 2001 in der ZDF-Vorabendserie Hallo Robbie!, wo er acht Jahre lang den Tierpfleger Tom spielte mit Cross-Over-Auftritten in Unser Charly (2001, 2012). Einem breiteren Fernsehpublikum ist er durch die Rolle des Roberto Buchstab in der Lindenstraße bekannt geworden, die er vom Sommer 2006 bis Ende Januar 2007 spielte, außerdem 2012 einen erneuten Gastauftritt hatte. Bühnenerfahrungen sammelte Tim Knauer in Inszenierungen des Hamburger Künstlers Michael Batz im Jahre 2011. Im Januar beteiligte er sich an der szenischen Lesung des Dokumentarstücks 39 Tage Curiohaus anlässlich des Tages des Gedenkens an die Opfer des Nationalsozialimus und im Frühling spielte er beim 9. Portalspiel am Hamburger Michel den Wandergesellen Siggi. Synchronisation Bereits mit 12 Jahren erhielt er eine Serienhauptrolle in der US-Sitcom Hör mal, wer da hämmert und war somit als Randy von 1993 bis 1995 im ARD-Vorabendprogramm zu hören. In den Wiederholungen auf dem Privatsender RTL ist jedoch seine Stimme aufgrund einer Neusynchronisation durch Clemens Ostermann ersetzt. Anfang der 2000er Jahre etablierte sich Knauer in der Synchronbranche. Er übernahm unterschiedliche Teenagercharaktere, beispielsweise 2002 als Noah in der Sitcom Was geht, Noah? für Phillip Van Dyke oder in der Dramaserie Ein Wink des Himmels als Josh Greene für Austin O’Brien, 2007 für Jesse Tyler Ferguson in der Sitcom The Class und für Burgess Abernethyin H2O – Plötzlich Meerjungfrau. Aber auch animierten Trickfiguren lieh er seine Stimme, z.B. ‚Access Time‘ in Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne (2001), ‚Russel van Eden‘ in Mimis Plan (2003), ‚Neji Hyūga‘ in Naruto (seit 2006), ‚Yu Kanda‘ in''D.Gray-man'' (2011), ‚Dudley Puppy‘ in T.U.F.F. Puppy (2011) oder ‚Leonardo‘ in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Fernsehserie) (seit 2012). Im Krimi- und Fantasygenre war Knauer bereits 2003 in der 1. Staffel der Actionserie 24 als Kleinkrimineller Rick zu hören, ab dem Jahr 2010 in diversen Hauptrollen, beispielsweise in Vampire Diaries als Matt Donovan für Zach Roerig, in Southland als Officer Ben Sherman für Benjamin McKenzie und in The Forgotten – Die Wahrheit stirbt nie als Tyler Davies, 2011 für Mark Ryder als Cesare Borgia in Borgia, für David Lyons als Leitender Matrose Josh 'ET' Holiday in''Sea Patrol'' und 2012 als Robin Hood in Robin Hood. Im Comedybereich kennt man seine Stimme als Footballstar Sammy aus der Serie Blue Mountain State (2010) und seit 2012 spricht er Steve in Shameless sowie Nick in New Girl. In mehreren BBC-Literaturverfilmungen, die 2009 in deutscher Fassung auf DVD veröffentlicht wurden, sprach er die männliche Hauptfigur, z.B. in Casanova, gespielt von David Tennant, in David Copperfield für Ciarán McMenamin, in''Fingersmith'' für Rupert Evans und in Tess of the D'Urbervilles für Eddie Redmayne, bzw. den Antagonisten Willoughby in Sinn und Sinnlichkeit oder Wickham in Wenn Jane Austen wüsste, einer modern angelegten Version des Klassikers „Stolz und Vorurteil“. Deutsche Kinobesucher hörten Knauers Stimme in Kinofilmen unter anderem in der Woody Allen-Komödie Anything Else (2004) für Jason Biggs, im Drama Dandelion – Eine Liebe in Idaho (2006) für Vincent Kartheiser, in den Gus Van Sant-Filmen Last Days (2007) als Scott und Paranoid Park (2008) als Jared, im Science-Fiction-Film Tron: Legacy (2010) für Cillian Murphy, in Joel Schumachers Literaturverfilmung Twelve (2010) als Hunter, im Fantasyfilm Snow White and the Huntsman (2012) für Sam Claflin und im Science-Fiction-Film Seelen (2013) für Jake Abel. Kategorie:Synchronsprecher Kategorie:Männliche Synchronsprecher Kategorie:Synchronsprecher für Staffel 1 Kategorie:Synchronsprecher für Staffel 2